Someone Like You
by deardiaryx0x
Summary: American Idol. Kris Allen and Allison Iraheta/Krallison.
1. nevermind, ill find someone like you

Summary: _"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too." Falling in love with him had never been the plan. He was her best friend. The one with the goofy dorky smile, the one who pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead when she was feeling down. One night was all it took for her to realize she'd fallen in life, one night for her world to be turned upside down. Sleeping together had been a 'mistake' he'd called it right before running right back to his girlfriend. Not wanting to ever hear from him again, she made sure to apply to as many colleges as possible and when the time came she picked the one furthest away from the boy that had broken her heart and her spirit. What happens when they meet again for the first time in a few years on a little show called American Idol? _

Author's note: This is my first Krillison story, usually I write Leyton fandom from OTH, but figured it was time for a change. I fell in love with the pair right after seeing their duet of "The Scientist". I mean my god how brillant was that? This is loosley based off an Adele song and all my inspiration came from the song alone so yeaah, and later on in the story it will start to make more since with the lyrics and such. There will probably be a lot of jumping back in forth in the story with flashbacks and such, just a warning. Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, I'll probably need a beta if anyone would be interested. I'm kind of loving the idea of this story so let me know if anyone's interested.

Kris and Allison had been best friends since they were kids. It was invevitable really. She was his mom's best friend's daughter and they lived next door. There was a few years difference between the few, but he never really minded because Kris Allen was a shy little boy and didn't have that many friends to begin with. Allison Iraheta was bossy, outspoken and quite spoiled to be honest. Even with their polar opposites they bonded quickly and had become inseperable. But when he got a little older, she started to become slightly annoying and when he made friends with boys from school, he couldn't help but began to neglect their friendship. And it wasn't just him, she'd started making friends with girls at school, and in the end they just grew apart.

But one Summer had changed everything. He was seventeen now and she fourteen. They'd kept in touch for the most part, but mostly because of their mothers forcing them to do so. It was just awkward being around each other again. They already ran with different crowds. He ran with the musicians from band and orchestra while she was known as the 'bitchy cheerleader'. She was probably the only girl on the squad that wore black fingernail polish and dyed her hair a different color each week.

Kris watched from his porch as Allison came strolling up her driveway after her boyfriend had dropped her off. The dude was a total jerk and as far as Kris could tell, Alli deserved so much better. But then again he had no right interfering and voicing his opinions, since he wasn't exactly in her life anymore. He frowned watching her flip her long ( now dyed bright red hair ) across her shoulder before letting out a loud groan as she searched for her keys. She was obviously pissed. Before he even realized it himself, he'd gotten up, perched his guitar against his house and walked over to her porch. 32 steps, just like he'd remembered.

With a cocky grin he leaned against one of the columns in front of her house before speaking up, "Did you try the key under the flower pot?" he cocked an eyebrow. Why he still remembered that was beyond him, and by the look on her face she probably was thinking the same thing.

Watching her whip around at the sound of his voice, he saw the fire in her eyes and wondered briefly if coming over had been a mistake. She was obviously not going to be nice to him. He watched as she rolled her eyes before squatting to pick up the flower plot and pick up the hidden set of keys. Turning back to look at him, she bit down on her bottom lip as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should or not.

Realizing she wasn't going to be the one to break the ice, he jumped in desperate to find something, something at all to get them back on track again. All he needed were a few words. "How have you been?"

Shaking her head fiercely, her face had suddenly became really hard and she turned her back to him quickly. "Like you even care.." Alli mumbled before unlocking the door and slamming it closed with her foot instantly after getting inside. Obviously, those words were not it.

Alli felt like an outcast which was weird since she was in the most part popular, but sometimes she just felt alone. Like no one ever understood her, like they never would. There was only one person that she thought would and he was barely in her life anymore. It took all that was in her not to scream and rip off the faces of her friends that would drool about the 'loner boy'. The cute junior with big lips, big brown eyes and who practically took his guitar every where he went. That 'loner boy' being her former best friend.

"When the hell did he get so damn cute," she muttered to herself as she closed her locker door and couldn't help but stare at Kris from the other side of hallway. Things had been so much easier when he was stealing her cupcakes and using her favorite crayon. It was going to be a long sophomore year, she thought as she scrunched up her nose seeing a blonde hook her arm with Kris' before walking down the hallway with him. Who the hell was she?

The little confrontation that had resulted in having a door slammed in his face had been the last time Kris had spoken to the fiery little red head in what seemed like forever. A few weeks went by and it was time for Summer. And now those couple of months of freedom were over too, and it was time for the big year, his Senior year. Kris had matured a lot over the Summer; with spending most of it building homes and such for Habitat For Humanity. And he'd also gotten involved with a blond girl from school, and had actually fallen for her pretty hard. She was different and beautiful, and he still thought she was way out of his league. So the little red head from back home had faded quickly from his mind.

That was until now. The first day of their Senior year was actually his only second day back at home, and he hadn't ran into many people until now. And she wasn't exactly 'the little red head' anymore, he hadn't seen so many colors in someone's hair.. since ever actually. Even though he had a girlfriend, he couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was, and how he wasn't the only one that matured over the Summer. It was a little strange having feelings like that for a girl that he ( that only seemed like yesterday ) had let win every time at hide and seek all Summer long. He couldn't understand why, but she intrigued him. She was passionate, and even a little hot-tempered at times, she was unique and not at all afraid to show her true colors. She was like the polar opposite to Katy. And that fact scared him a little. A lot actually.

He chuckled slightly to himself as he watched her adjust her school bag on her shoulder before reading her schedule one last time to make sure she'd found the right class she was supposed to be in. The same as he that period apparently, he mused as he followed in behind her and took a seat next to her at one of the art tables. She'd obviously not realized he'd sat beside her, because when she finally looked up and to her side, her eyes widened a lot.

"Iraheta.." he chuckled with a smile and shot her a wink, still amused over her shocked reaction.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Allison sighed as she pulled out her sketch pad and pencil for her next class. First days were always bummers for her, with being used to sleeping in the entire Summer and that taste of freedom for a couple of months suddenly being yanked out from under her was always enough to piss her off real good for the first day. Pulling the thin elastic from her wrist she pulled up her hair into a loose ponytail at the top of her head, "God, it's always so friggin' hot on the.." she stopped mid sentence immediately after catching a glimpse of who was sitting beside her.

That was something she'd not been expecting today. Feeling a little smart ass comment coming, she pressed her lips together for a second before smiling, "Aren't you like a Senior? Weren't you supposed to take this class already?" Her eyebrow shot up accusingly.

Kris just chuckled again, something she was beginning to hate along with that smug little smile of his and responded, "I'm a Senior yes, but this is an elective. I can take it any time I want.."

A deep blush spread across her cheeks, as she realized how dumb she'd probably sounded. And she let out a little noise, feeling relief once the teacher started talking for class introductions, giving her a reason to be quiet and ignore him.

Groaning, Allison looked up from the art quiz sitting in front of her and turned her attention to Kris. For the past ten minutes it seemed like he was staring her down, and it was making her uncomfortable. "What are you staring at?" she rose her voice a little more than she had wanted to.

"It kind of looks like a box of crayons exploded in your hair," he chuckled teasingly, refering to her newly highlighted hair. He watched her eyes narrow and thought she might snap so he quickly added, "When did you get your nose pierced?"

Allison sighed and sketched her name a few times on her sketch pad, "I don't know.. a few weeks ago.. maybe." A slow smirk etched across her features as she decided to poke a little fun at him as well, "You might have know that if you weren't out saving the world with your new girlfriend, Allen."

When the bell rung, Allison quickly got up and began gathering up her things on their table, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible. Stuffing everything in her school bag she headed out and started towards her new class, praying she wouldn't run into him again for the rest of the day.

Allison was super bummed, it was only the first day of being back at school and she had tons of homework already. What did these teachers think she had no life? She groaned setting her tote bag on her desk and pulled out everything she needed to get started. She furrowed her brows when she grabbed two lone sheets of paper she'd found in her bag randomly. They weren't hers, because the handwriting was small and neat while hers had always been big and curvy. Sitting down at her desk, she began reading and bit her lip, realizing she'd picked up lyrics to someone's song they'd started to write.

Three words came to mind, and she knew exactly who's song she was holding on to. Boy with guitar. She didn't know how it happened, but figured it had to have been when she picking up her things when the bell rung, and accidentally grabbed it then.

Reading the words aloud to herself she smiled, the words were beautiful and spoke to her more than she wished they would, "And will you think you've gotten it down. Or maybe you just lost yourself and don't know how. And sometimes don't take it now. Won't you take it, catch your breath, and you'll find out. That you're running from yourself. Running from yourself.."

With papers and random folders scattered across his bedroom floor, Kris sat down feeling defeated and groaned inwardly. He felt like kicking himself in the ass a few good times for misplacing that folder. It was so unlike him. In general, he wasn't the tidest person but when it came to his music, it just didn't happen. He'd never lost a single music sheet and usually had everything organized so when he needed it.. it was right there. Well that was until now.

Grabbing his cell phone that was laying nearby he found his girlfriend's number in his contacts and called her hoping she had maybe seen it. After a few rings he heard her answer and let out a small sigh of relief. "Hey baby have you possibly seen that new song I've been working on for a few days now?"

"Oh.. no I don't think so," Katy answered in a small voice. "You didn't lose it did you? I was kind of hoping to be the one to hear it first."

Kris let out a small huff, her answer not giving him a bit of help, "I didn't lose it. I just.. misplaced it momentarily," he groaned inwardly placing a hand on his head as he tried to figure out where it might be. "Right know I'm close to thinking it grew legs and took off itself."

He heard her laugh before replying, "Maybe. And hopefully to someone important, because it knows just like I do how much you want this."

He really did. More than anything in the world. It had been his dream ever since he was seven years old; decked out in Michael Jackson jackets and awkwardly attempting the moonwalk. He really was never a good dancer.

"Alright, just call me back if you come across it for some reason alright?" he sighed before hanging up.

Allison swore she sat there staring at that stupid piece of paper for 20 minutes after reading it. Wiping the tears she didn't even know how fallen down her cheek with the back of her hand, she got up and grabbed the folder as well. There was something she needed to do but she needed to drop off the folder first to Kris. Once she walked out of her house and made her way across his yard and porch, she knocked a few times and bited down on her lip as she waited for him to answer.

Her eyebrow shot up as she watched him whip open the door real fast, his expression to seeing her there shocking her a little. It was almost as if he was expecting someone, and she obviously wasn't them.

Shrugging the notion off she spoke up, "Ok, just so we're clear.. this is not some lame excuse to see you because I am not.. I REALLY am not some crazy school girl with a crush desperate to get your attention.." with that she shoved the folder in his direction. "But I think you left this in class today and it seemed kind of important."

Seeing the folder, Kris smiled wide and looked inside to find the song he'd been looking for ever since he got home. "Alli, wow you have no idea how insane I've been trying to find this damn thing. It's nuts. Thanks so much.." he trailed up and looked up to meet her gaze. "Did you.. uhm?"

"Read it? Oh.. no," she lied, shaking her head and crossed her arms across her chest. She saw his face and then laughed, bowing her head some to hide her blush, "Ok, so maybe I did. I couldn't help it. You know how I am. I've always been nosey."

"It was beautiful," she mused, barely above a whisper, shocking even herself at her comment. She bit down on her lip again and groaned.

She'd always been blunt, but why the hell did she have to be such a girl about it? Yes, it was true. He did have big brown eyes and lips.. she wasn't even going to start about them.. but no, she didn't have a crush. That was just crazy. She barely even liked him as a friend. Maybe.

Kris' smile grew even more and he blurted out, "Would you like to grab a bit to eat? Or maybe hang out today?"

"I-I uhm maybe later?" she answered. "There's actually something I need to do, and I better get going before I'm too late."

Kris nodded and looked at his watch, "Oh shit, sorry. Actually me too. I forgot. There's some place I have to be as well."

Allison rolled her eyes, figuring she knew exactly where he was going. "Have fun with that booty call, Allen," she chuckled turning her back and making her way back home.

Cale was going to kill him. He was certain of it. If they missed their audition for the talent show, he'd never hear the end of it. Granted it was just a talent show, but at this point, they were glad to get their music out to anyone that would listen.

He barely made it in time since they were the first audition, but he still made it. After playing an accoustic version of 'Cry Me A River', they smiled after getting a warm reaction and took a seat in the audience theirselves, mostly because Cale wanted to check out their 'competition'.

"Ok, so we might not dance like Justin Timberlake, but we please tell me we did that song more justice than he did," he commented after they saw a rather cheesy choregraphed number to the song they performed.

"You're such a dork sometimes you know?" he chuckled shaking his head. "But yes, that was.. strange.."

His head shot up after hearing the lady announce the next act, wondering if he'd heard right. Was he thinking about her that damn much, that her name was going to start randomly popping out of people's mouths now?

"Hey who knew Red could sing. This ought to be fun." Cale glanced over at Kris.

He glanced towards the stage, "She used to. I didn't know she started again.."

Cale gave his friend a look, remembering now that the pair had used to be really close.

Staring up at that stage brought back so many memories, it was unreal. She wasn't a bit nervous, and for the first time felt like she was back where she needed to be. She wasn't running away from who she was anymore. And this was who she was; who she wanted to be. Seeing the flashing lights and the roar of applause once someone was done made her realize just how much she'd missed it.

Hearing her name being called she let out a breath of air she didn't even know she had been holding in and stepped on stage. She glanced at the lady and nodded her head to know she was ready. Her eyes closed and she allowed the lyrics of the song to sink in.

"Every day is so wonderful. Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe. Now and then, I get insecure from all the pain, I'm so ashamed. I am beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down. So don't you bring me down today... To all your friends, you're delirious. So consumed in all your doom. Trying hard to fill the emptiness. The piece is gone left the puzzle undone. That's the way it is. You are beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring you down. You are beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring you down. Don't you bring me down today..."

Walking over to one side of the audience of the auditorium she grabbed her microphone with her and smiled as she continued, "No matter what we do. No matter what they say. When the sun is shining through. Then the clouds won't stay. And everywhere we go. The sun won't always shine. But tomorrow will find a way. All the other times."

Looking out into the audience for real for the first time, a small gasp escaped her as she saw a pair of familiar brown eyes staring back at her, "Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say. Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no. We are beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring us down. Don't you bring me down today..."

After not seeing her at school for a few days in row, Kris quickly began to realize Allison was avoiding him. At first he just shrugged the notion off, but now it was slowly starting to get to him. It was beginning to effect everything he did; made him become distant and it was even putting a strain on his relationship with Katy. He could tell she was concerned and wanted to help, but it wasn't exactly something he could bring up. Well he could, but he was more than sure it wouldn't go over all that well.

"You're graduating this year," Katy frowned as she twisted around in Kris' lap and laid her head against his shoulder. She saw his expression and figured there was a smart comment coming so she added, "I just don't want to think about it, I mean I know we should.. but still. You're going to college, and I'm going to be.. stuck here." 

Kris nodded slowly and sighed, the subject still being hard to discuss. "It's still the beginning of the year, Katy. We have time," he said softly knowing what he was saying wasn't helping that much anyway.

He furrowed his eyebrow after feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket and picked up Katy putting her to the side of his so he could reach in his pocket and grab his phone to see who had texted him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kris groaned reading the text from Cale. "Cale is sick, he's got the flu. He's probably not going to be up to singing in the talent show this weekend.

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He smiled at his girlfriend, but couldn't help but think about the one part of the text he didn't mention. _dude get the cute little red head 2 sing with you, u 2 will kill it (:_

Allison walked into the school auditorium and sat her school bag down. She was early for rehearsals, but she still didn't know what she wanted to perform for the talent show this weekend. She'd thought of doing the same song, but decided against it. She glanced up from her music sheets and groaned seeing Kris walk in.

_'So much for avoiding you. You're just freaking everywhere aren't you? At school. At home. At rehearsals. In my dreams..'_ she closed her eyes and put a hand to her head at her last thought. He was going to be the death of her.. she just knew it.

She watched him stroll in and sit right beside her, and without even a word he reached over and grabbed the sheet in her hand. Her eyes widened and she scowled as she tried to reach to get it back. He held it out of her reach as he read over the songs she was thinking about doing. Pouting she crossed her arms across her chest and let out a 'hmph' before speaking up, "You always just take things that aren't yours don't you?"

Kris glanced at her and just laughed before handing the paper back to her, "You're never going to get over that purple marker incident are you?" He furrowed his eyebrow and smirked, "I'm sorry I stole it. I also stole that barbie doll that went 'missing' too, and she's still buried in my backyard."

Allison's jaw dropped and she cried out, "You whaat?" Taking her folder she smacked him a few good times with it, but couldn't help but laugh. "I knew you always had something to do with her disappearance, Kristopher Allen!" She shook her head and laughed again.

"I think you should do that Stevie Nicks song," he smiled at her, changing the subject his face becoming serious again.

"I don't know.." Allison trailed off and bit down on her lip. "I think it's too big for me," she added in a small voice. She wanted to do the song more than the others, but didn't exactly have the confidence yet to sing such a big song.

Kris scoffed and grabbed at her folder again to look through the choices she jotted down, "Your nuts Alli. You killed that Christina Aguilera song the other day," he glanced at her and smiled, "You'll be amazing. Trust me."

With a small blush, Allison smiled and nodded. "You think so?"

As he nodded he watched the music teacher who was also in charge of the entire show walk in with a few students. She glanced down at them and smiled, "Aw good, Kris and Allison you're here already."

Waiting until a few more students showed up Mrs. Beck begin rehearsals and announced, "There's actually been a change of plans. One of our acts dropped out, so we have an opening.. would anyone be willing to pull double duty that night?" she glanced around for a volunteer.

Kris glanced around for a second and when no one spoke up right away, he rose his hand and grinned, "Alli and I could do a duet.."

"Wait! Alli, C'mon it can't possibly be that bad," Kris called after her as he rushed to catch up with the red head walking away from him.

She turned around really quick and the face she gave him, he knew she was about to let him have it, "God Kris, seriously? You can't just randomly volunteer me for crap.." she was fuming by now. "You have Cale, why can't he just do the extra song with you."

Kris made a face and answered remembering the text he'd gotten earlier, "He's sick. I'm already having to come up with a solo number for that."

"Oh.." she fell silent for a few moments before speaking up again, "I just don't understand you sometimes I swear. And plus we can barely even get along, what makes you think we can do a duet huh?" she added.

Kris honestly had no idea what came over him when he volunteered for him and Alli to do a duet. He didn't even realize what he'd done until he heard the gasp and saw the fiery eyes staring back at him.

"Look I don't know alright. It just feels like something we need to do," he shrugged a bit and looked into her eyes. "Can you just trust me?"

Pressing her lips together, Allison glanced down at the ground for a few moments and sighed before speaking up, "Ok. Whatever. But if we suck I will never ever forgive you. And.. you're also picking the song, Allen."

After a couple of hours of just sitting in Kris' room and getting no where with ideas for their duet, Allison was becoming more and more restless. Putting her head in her hands, she let out a small groan. They weren't getting no where, and all he was doing was strumming along on his guitar. And texting a few times, which she was sure were all to his girlfriend.

Plopping down next to him on his bed she sighed, "We're not getting anywhere, Kris. I think I'm just going to go on home.. And I'm sure Katy will probably not be thrilled when she finds out I'm here with you."

Kris just shrugged off her comment and kept playing a few chords on his guitar, "She knows you're here, I told her we're working on a duet for the show.." He smiled up at her, "You're not going no where, at least not yet."

Allison frowned, "You always do whatever you want? Why can't you just give in to me sometimes? Just sometimes. It won't kill you.. you know.." she grinned a bit teasingly.

It was like a lightbulb had gone on in Kris' head and he was immediately reaching over her to grab her folder beside her. He flipped through a few of the pages until he found what he wanted and grinned. He played a few chords of the song's chorus and waited for her to start singing hoping she'd realize what song he was going for.

It took her a few moments but she smiled and started to sing after she realized what song it was, "Love is a feeling. Give it when I want it. 'Cause I'm on fire. Quench my desire. Give it when I want it. Talk to me, woman. Give in to me. Give in to me.."


	2. aint no sunshine

To say Allison was nervous, would be a major understatement. She hadn't got any sleep the night before and practically paced back and forth in her room talking to herself the entire night; in an attempt to convice herself she was ready to get back on the stage again.

The hard part was over, and she technically already got back on stage for the first time in years already but it really wasn't the same. Allison was not prepared to be the laughing stock of school if she froze up completely up there or even worse.. if she forgot the lyrics to her song all together.

After deciding for about the tenth time that she wasn't going to show up, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to read the text message she got.

not going to lie. excited for tonight. you're going to rock their socks off, red. (:

Allison couldn't help but smile at his text, she knew he probably knew how nervous she was and that was his way of 'checking in' on her. She hated the fact that he still knew her so well.

idk if i can do it. what if i trip or fall.. or forget my lyrics? :/

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and sighed softly as she collapsed onto her bed, waiting on his next text. She grabbed her phone and bit onto her bottom lip as she read his latest one. With just a couple of words he'd made everything seem like it would be ok again. It was exactly what she'd needed.

if u fall i'll catch u and if u forget ur lyrics, i'll 'forget' mine too. i won't let u suck, i promise, alli.

And that was all she needed. Just a little push in the right direction, to see that everything was eventually going to work out for her.

don't forget that guitar of yours lonely boy. we blowin' the roof of that place tonite. (:

Kris grinned as he read Allison's last message and slid his phone back into his jeans pocket. He knew he was going to have to do a little pushing to get her there tonight. She was the type of person that worried so much until she doubted herself in a lot of what she did. By now he knew all she needed was just a little encouragement.

Picking up his keys he headed out early so he could pick up Cale and Katy on the way to the school.

He kissed Katy once she slid into the passenger seat and grinned, "So glad you're going to be there tonight."

She nodded with a smile of her own, "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. I know how much your music means to you."

Right before Kris leaned in for another kiss they heard, "If you guys are always going to be lovey-dovey all the time.. could you at least give me a barf bag so I can be prepared." He chuckled teasingly from the back seat.

Once they hit a stop sign, Kris turned around and punched Cale in the arm, "Shut up, Mills."

"So, how you holding up?" Allison turned around and smiled seeing Cale approaching her.

It was nice seeing his face again. Even though she'd hadn't been as close with him as she became with Kris, she still missed him. "I'm alright. About an hour ago I probably would have told you that I had no idea what I was doing and that I was going to make a fool out of myself.. but here I am." She laughed some.

"Someone talked to Kris.." he had that knowing smile and it made her somewhat uneasy. "He said he was a little worried that you might try to back out at the last moment since you guys changed the song for the duet again.."

Allison chewed on the inside of her lip and looked up before speaking up in a small voice, "He did? I'm just worried about screwing up."

"He cares a lot about you.. you know. Probably even more than he realizes," he added sitting down next to her in the chair backstage. "And I also know that he misses you, and I'm pretty sure you miss him too."

Allison blushed a little and glanced down as she played nervously with her hands in her lap. "I do. But we're in such different places right now. He's about to graduate, he has a girlfriend and a best friend." she added sadly. "He doesn't have anytime for someone like me."

Cale nodded slowly as he listened to her talk before responding, "He does have a lot going on... but it's you guys we're talking about here. He'd make time for you.. he always will."

After performing his solo performance, Kris smiled and glanced backstage before speaking into the microphone, "We're going to do things a little different tonight. One of our acts pulled out at the last minute so we had to come up with something. Hope you guys like it.."

Kris strummed a little on his guitar before starting off the song, "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away.."

Allison came out on stage at her verse and began, "Wonder this time where he's gone. Wonder if he's gone to stay. Ain't no sunshine when he's gone. And this house just ain't no home anytime he goes away..."

They met in the middle of stage and smiled looking into one another eyes' as they sung together, "And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know.. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know.. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know.. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know.. Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone.."

"But ain't no sunshine when she's gone, only darkness everyday. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away.." Kris glanced at Allison as they finished the song, already hearing the applause and noises from the audience.

"Anytime she goes away. Anytime he goes away."

"Oh my God, that felt incredible," Allison beamed backstage and hugged him suddenly. "They really liked us!" she laughed.

"Yeah, Lonely Boy and Red didn't do too bad tonight," Kris grinned as he slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I'm glad we switched songs.. it felt.. right tonight you know?" she was still grinning. She was so happy she could hardly bottle her energy at the moment.

Their arms dropped and they stepped away awkwardly from the embrace once they heard a soft female voice, "Kris, are you going to be much longer? I have to be home soon."

Kris nodded and then turned back to Allison, "I'll see you later then right?" He rose an eyebrow curiously, he really did want to too. It felt good having her back in his life again, even it was just a little at the moment.

"Of course! I'll text you or something.." she trailed off glancing at Katy and biting down on her bottom lip. She had no idea why but she felt so jealous of her at times, and it bugged the crap of her. She hated the fact that she wanted to hate someone so hard to hate; she was perfect. Quickly she glanced back to Kris and added, "And Monday at Art too, I'm sure."

Feeling for some reason that something was off, Kris turned to Katy after pulling up to her house and smiled hoping he was just worrying too much. "So do you want me to come in for awhile.. maybe?"

She shook her head, "I'm kind of tired. I'll probably just go right to bed.." she grabbed her things and was heading inside before Kris caught up to her.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" he frowned. He hated this feeling. Like she was upset and hurt over something he didn't even know he did. "Did I say something or do something to..? I'm sorry.."

Katy blinked a few times and just looked at him for a few moments, "Do you love me Kris?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You're amazing, Katy."

She closed her eyes, and a tear strolled down her cheek. "You say that you do. But you don't look at me the way you looked at Allison tonight on stage. You never have.."

Kris' lips parted and he wanted to say something so bad, but nothing, no words seemed to leave his mouth when they needed to.

Allison looked up from the small framed picture of her and Kris from when they were young and smiled seeing the shock on his face from her being there, "Sorry your mom let me in.. I wanted to remind you about the art quiz on Monday. I brought my notes if you wanted to study."

He gave her a strange look and licked his bottom lip before sitting down next to her. He wasn't buying it. "Yeaaah.. just admit it you wanted to hang out."

She laughed and shrugged a little as she glanced down at the picture again, "Maybe. I kind of miss it when it was just you and me.. you know?"

"Yeah, I do know.." he trailed off and their eyes met again just like they had did tonight during their song.

A soft gasp of surprise left Allison's mouth as she felt his lips crash onto hers suddenly, and before she even knew what she was doing she was responding; her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips moving against his with a fiery urgency.


End file.
